Impossible
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: With a blast of white light and a gush of air he arched off the ground coughing and wheezing. Ernest Baldwin Hints of Maria x James


A/N: I was playing the 'Born from a wish' scenario on Silent Hill 2 the other day when this idea formed in my mind- I always felt a little sorry for Ernest, so when this idea screamed at me to be written I had to do it ^^

This is my first Silent Hill fanfic so be gentle… ^^;

Disclaimer: Me no own Silent Hill

Impossible

With a blast of white light and a gush of air he arched off the ground coughing and wheezing. His eyes shot open and at first the room was a spinning blur, his hands instinctively raised to rub his eyes and he jumped as he felt his own flesh. With wide eyes he looked down at the blurred images of his hands… his hands….

"W-Wha?" he stammered, fear clutching at his now beating heart. "I'm…?" as his vision returned to him he slowly looked himself up and down. "…alive…?" one hand moved down to touch the dusty carpet of what appeared to be his study.

'Study?' he thought pressing one of his hands to his forehead, he was burning like lava. "How…" he looked down at his hand, he was alive? How could that be? He could remember dying… how then… was he back..?

Closing his eyes he thought back to what he could remember. He could remember his daughter dying… his hands clenched. He could remember studying the occult to find some way of bringing back his little girl… and after that… he remembered being weak close to the point of death, but that was all… he couldn't even imagine what might have happened after that… so, how was he here?

"Ugh…." He groaned burying his head in his hands. Nothing made sense! He was dead! He had died! Hadn't he? But then again if he hadn't died then wouldn't he remember something other than darkness?

…Maria…

His head shot up as a name echoed through his mind. "Maria?" he breathed. Why did that name seem so familiar? He shook his head, it shouldn't sound familiar because he had never met a Maria before in his entire life… so then, why did that name make his lips twitch, why did it make his heart warm lightly… why did it make the smallest of smiles form on his lips…?

"Maria…" he repeated as he opened his eyes, the blur had dulled down and he was now able to make out most of the shapes in the room, not that it mattered much, there was hardly any light in there anyway- save for the lights the old lamps provided.

He looked down at his surprisingly clean hands. "…Who was Maria…?" she had done something for him, something important… "Un.." he gripped his head in pain as he tried to think, but try as he might, he couldn't think of who Maria was… however as he thought, another name shot through his mind.

…James…

'James.' His brows furrowed, something about that name made him angry, made a dark clench hit his heart. He clenched his fists and resisted the urge to groan, all these names were flashing through his head, only he didn't know what they mean or who they were…

"What's going on here!?" he punched the ground before burying his head in his arms, his shoulder's shaking as he tried to hold back what could only be called tears. 'W-Why am I hear?!'

Too wrapped in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the movements from beside him- or the soft groan. The only thing that bought him from his thoughts was the whimper of 'Daddy'

At the sound of the voice his eyes widened and his head shot up with a gasp. "A-Amy!?" he trembled as he saw the outline of a girl crawling towards him.

"D-Daddy…" a small hand reached out through the shadows. "D-Dad…"

He felt his eyes water. "A-Amy…" before he could even control his actions, he had reached out and pulled the girl into his arms. "Amy!!" in the dark he couldn't see her but now that she was up close and in his arms he could see her…his little angel…

"DADDY!!!" the girl cried throwing her arms around the one person she loved more than any other… her daddy…

XXX

"So this is your car James?" Maria smiled as they walked towards his car.

He nodded and held the door out for her, he was a little surprised that one of the monster's hadn't maimed it while he was away… "Let's get out of here." He said closing the door as she sat in the passenger seat.

"So how far?" Maria asked as James climbed into the drivers seat.

James shrugged and turned on the ignition as he slammed the door shut. "Dunno. A few hours drive.."

Maria's smile widened. "Nice." She sat back as James reversed the car back onto the road before turning the vehicle away from Silent Hill.

X

"I don't remember the road being this long…" James sighed as they drove down the grey road- if it weren't for the fact that the trees were getting lighter and healthier looking James wouldn't have thought that they had gone anywhere.

"Don't worry James, we'll be out of here soon." Maria placed a comforting hand on his thigh. She then rested her head back against the chair- it was actually very comfortable, despite how James's car looked.

James smiled and kept his eyes on the road, they were getting closer to getting off this road.

As they continued to drive, Maria felt her eyes get heavy, slowly she began to close them- she deserved a little rest- but just as her eyes were about to close, something caught her attention. The outline of a tall man and a child walking on the side of the road.

'What?' sitting up she leaned forward so that she could get a better look at the people they would no doubt pass in a few moments- something about them screamed at her, she knew them!! But how?

It was only as they passed the pair that Maria clicked who they were, it was also only then when James noticed them. "Hey," he looked in the rear vision mirror. "should we pull over for them?"

"Ernest…" Maria smiled warmly.

"Huh?" James looked at her.

Maria shook her head. "Don't worry James, keep going." Patting his arm she gave him a reassuring look and rested her head on his shoulder. "…everything's fine…"

'I don't mind fightin for an impossible cause.' Maria's smile deepened, sometimes, when it came down to it… it was the impossible things that were more worth while than any other thing… she of all people should know that…

'Ernest…'

A/N: A little random and a little short… ^^ I hope it's not too dreadful… please don't flame! ^^;

Review?


End file.
